This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Mineral extraction systems use various devices that may experience, contain, and/or withstand elevated pressures. For example, mineral extractions systems may include flow control devices (e.g., valves, chokes, etc.) to control fluid (e.g., oil or gas) flow in mineral extraction operations. Flow control devices typically control pressure and fluid flow into flowlines, which then move the extracted minerals to processing plants or other locations. Mineral extraction systems may also include other components designed to experience, contain, and/or withstand elevated pressures, such as compressors, turbomachines, vessels, or other pressurized components. Such pressurized devices may first be tested before use in the field to evaluate and/or verify the pressure containing capability of such devices. Unfortunately, pressure containing devices may be susceptible to degradation and/or failure during testing and/or use in the field (e.g., use with a mineral extraction system).